1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to an electrochemical device.
2. Related Background Art
There are conventionally known electrochemical devices such as a laminate type lithium ion battery (LIB) and an electric double layer capacitor (EDLC). An electrochemical element has an element main body consisting of a battery element having a multilayer structure, a laminate sheet (film-like package) to enclose the element main body inside, and tab type terminals (electrodes) drawn out from the element main body to the outside of the laminate sheet, for enabling electrical connection of the element main body to external equipment. The electrochemical devices of this kind are described, for example, in Patent Literatures 1 to 16 listed below. The laminate sheet is one obtained by coating both sides of an aluminum film with resin film (polymer). The electrochemical device is constructed by disposing the element main body between two laminate sheets and heat-sealing peripheral regions thereof to enclose the element main body.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-224147
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-114513
Patent Literature 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-116278
Patent Literature 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-265762
Patent Literature 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-138040
Patent Literature 6: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-311163
Patent Literature 7: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-54099
Patent Literature 8: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-36824
Patent Literature 9: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-75320
Patent Literature 10: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-156161
Patent Literature 11: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-25514
Patent Literature 12: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-156208
Patent Literature 13: International Publication WO2005/036674
Patent Literature 14: Japanese Translation of PCT Application Laid-open No. 2004-515083
Patent Literature 15: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-130073
Patent Literature 16: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-179442